


Thunder and lightning

by fallenregent



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenregent/pseuds/fallenregent





	Thunder and lightning

      ' you've lost someone . '         ' more than one , everyone has . '       ' not everything that is lost is unworthy of being found again . '

 

*******************************

         Dust . It had become such a staple of fear and sadness in the hearts of those who had lost the ones that they had loved five years ago , the fight in Wakanda , the loss of loved ones as they had disintegrated into nothing . Countless had taken their own lives , unable to deal with the pain of losing those that they had held so close to them and even the avengers had bent space and time to try and get those lives back to them. But alas nothing had succeeded . But when those lives had been lost , one had been reborn once more in a resurrection ceremony that had been all but successful but when she had breathed in fresh air , the one she had loved had faded before her . A soul for a soul it seemed, and the guilt had continued to eat at her , would the love of her life still be alive if she hadn't taken that breath of air.

       Davina Claire , she had known the pain of loss before the end of half of civilization had come to ruin, the loss of family, friends --- Kol . It was as if she had been plagued with death to come to those who had gotten too close and since the day she had been trying to lay low , to try and not make too much noise that would draw anyone to come too close to her . She had taken up residency in New York City , interned under Pepper Potts in Stark tower ( mostly making sure little Tony Jr was not getting into things ), and working as a part time barista in a local coffee shop. 

Faces had come in day in and day out, and she had not remembered many names , not having allowed herself to get too comfortable but there had been one face that had always intrigued her . She had known him from the files in Stark Tower, had read about the power that he had been capable of, but he had looked how she had felt. How she had wished she could show to the world but had held it all inside. Davina Claire was a warrior and she couldn't let her walls down. But in this moment she had found herself cracking under the pressure , a cup of coffee in her hand ( what he had ordered every time he was here , having spoke of how Jane liked it that way ), and she had settled in a seat near him . 

' Coffee on the house . ' the brunette tried to sound chipper, something her manager had told her she had to work on , head tilted just slightly as she pushed the cup towards him . ' you look as if you need a pick me up , and if you need more than that , i might have something stronger in my bag . '        that had caused a smile to come from the blonde , twirling the cup with his hand as he looked down at it , eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to collect some sort of prophecy from the coffee inside . ' it's how Jane liked it . '

' Who is Jane ? ' Davina had asked, already knowing the answer , but curiosity having broke through once more to try and urge more from the male, her eyes glazing over , a fuzziness coming over her mind . ' someone I used to know . ' he had replied , a forced smile coming to his lips as he tries to brush it off , tries to make it as if it didn't mean anything . ' you lost someone . ' her words were foreign to her, as if she had been set on autopilot and she couldn't hold it back. ' more than one , everyone has . '     his admittance had shocked her but it didn't scare her away, it didn't cause her to recoil but for her to lean in , her hand moving to his as she squeezed gently. ' not everything that is lost is unworthy of being found again . '       and with that she had pulled her hand away , as if she had realized what she had done , as if she had been under a spell and fear had caused her to stand up quickly , eyes blinking wildly as she attempted to compose herself . 

       ' what do you mean ? have you some way of --- '      ' Thor --- forget i said anything . ' her breathing was wild , rushing to the back to grab her stuff to take off , the thundering steps of the male coming behind her and she felt the fuzziness again . ' Are you some witch ? ' he asks angrily , trying to get answers out of her and she feels her back pressed to the backdoor behind her , urging it to open so she could fall through . ' i don't know . ' she lied , fumbling for the door handle . 

' but all i know is that there is something inside of you and it's pulling something terrifying out from within me . '


End file.
